


Warrior

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: stargateland, Dark, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e10 The Storm, Episode: s01e11 The Eye, Ficlet, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora looks for Teyla</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stargateland Theme Week, with the prompt "44- SGA, Sora, warrior"

She stalked the dark hallways of the abandoned city, her gun cocked in anticipation of finding her prey. The major was here, somewhere, and where he was, his team would not be far behind. If she could find them before any of the other Genii soldiers, she would be rewarded - would rise to even more prominence among Commander Kolya's troops.

And if she could find Teyla Emmagan before any of the others, then she could take revenge for her father's death on her former friend.

Sora had no doubts that Teyla was responsible, and Commander Kolya had promised her the chance for revenge if the Athosian was caught, but Sora wanted her own payment, without the sanctions and questions of her government.

Sora had been a promising member of the Genii troops, often assigned as a scout in the upper city. Her father was a warrior, and his before him, and Sora was proud to follow in their footsteps. She was one of the few women in the city who was called warrior, and she bore the title with pride whenever she went underground.

However, after the death of her father, Sora had taken pride in a new attribute - she was filled with enough hate to become acceptable to Commander Kolya. Though he commanded many regular troops, he only picked a few special Genii for extra tutelage.

Sora had been consumed by dark thoughts of death and revenge, to the point where her commander even noticed and put her on report. Then, Commander Kolya had come to her and had given her a beacon of hope. He promised her revenge on the Atlantis crew, and had even taught her new ways to fight.

Now, instead of being like her father - so easily betrayed - Sora wanted to be the kind of soldier that Commander Kolya was. He understood and taught the underhanded side of battle. He used pain as a teacher, insisting that any Genii who could not handle his methods be transferred. He understood the limitations of their government and worked around them when necessary. He used back channels to obtain extra training and weapons for his hand-picked troops, and Sora was privileged to be among them.

That was why, as she stealthily picked her way through the abandoned city, Sora knew that she would find her marks. While before she had merely carried the title of 'warrior,' she now was one.


End file.
